My Big Fat ITALIAN Wedding
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: Izumi has always been a careful, simple person and is twenty-three years old and unmarried. This is unheard of in a family where everyone marries at practically eighteen.Izumi just wants more freedom and then...she falls in love. Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**My Big Fat _Italian_**** Wedding**

**By Krystal Karpenter

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_So this fiction I've only been working on few a couple months and I've already finished. It's only around ten chapters so I hope you'll enjoy! It's sort of a take off on the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding but this story has some big differences. Really, the only thing that I used from the movie was the loud obnoxious family. So, I hope you like this, I will be releasing a chapter every Sunday from now on, so yea..._

**

* * *

**

"Hmph," a gruff old man was eating dinner at a wood table. Across from him was his wife, pale and tall, and on his right was a young girl in her early twenties eating awkwardly with her parents.

Yea…that's me; the awkward one.

"I don't understand," the old man said, more like whined, in his heavy Italian accent, "why not get married? You have good, respectable Italian men asking already! How many was it, Esta? Five?"

"Fifteen." My mother sighed; obviously annoyed as well with the same conversation we've been having for the past seven nights. "Augosto, Izumi is still young. We don't need to be speaking of this again."

"But she refuses to get married…" my dad turns to me and his lip quivers slightly, "Do you want to get married?"

I was taken back by the question and I moaned, "Of course, Papa, but not now. I don't feel ready; besides, I don't even know my suitors!"

He sighed. "You know, I marry your mother at eighteen and it all work out perfecto!"

My mom rolls her eyes and sips her coffee, "Izumi, darling, you no need to rush. Your father shall be patient."

Dad huffed and added, "Make sure he is Italiano."

Where should I even begin? Okay, so my life has been planned out for me from the moment I was born. Apparently, being born in to an Italian family means, one, you have a lot of family members, and I mean A LOT, two, you have to get married young to another Italian, and three, you must be a baby machine, cleaner, housewife until the day you stop breathing...

"Don't even know your suitors," my dad continued to shake his head, "they Italiano! That's all you need to know,"

…I was born in Italy and lived there until I was three. That's when we moved to the states to be with the rest of my loud, numerous family. When I was 3, my brother, Leonardo, was born. By the way, he's already married at 20. He and his wife have four kids.

I work at the family Italian restaurant and still live with mom and dad. It's custom that the daughter stays with the parents until marriage, and dad sticks to that custom like glue on paper…Okay, so truth be told, I guess I'm quite pretty some would say. I mean, I have the honey blonde hair, green eyes, and the soft pale complexion.

I really do want to get married, but I'm very conscious about picking the right person. I don't want to just marry the first Italian guy I see. When I meet my future husband, I just want everything to fall in to place. He'll be like the last piece of the puzzle.

The next day, my parents and I head over to the restaurant around eight in the morning to open up. Five minutes after we open, my family begins to pour in. The woman around my mom's age, which isn't young, with black hair and worn, green eyes is my Aunt Mia. She's my mom's sister and next to her is her husband Michael.

With them are my two cousins, around my age, Phillip and Marco. They've been messing around with each other since I can remember. We're pretty close, because they would always come to play with my brother. They're married too…with kids…

Uncle Angelo comes in with his wife Maria and the cousins Isabella, Massimo, and Mario. Isabella and I actually get along great. We've been very close since I was about nine. Massimo is loud and obnoxious though, but he's the youngest, and Mario is quiet and slightly awkward. Mario is married, though, with two kids, Isabella just got married and is expecting, and Massimo has just proposed.

My dad has at least seven brothers alone and my mom has six siblings. Combined, they have at least thirty kids, and their kids, kids, are in the twenties all together. I don't even know half my family very well! It's insane and hard to keep track of.

I was wiping down the tables when I heard Aunt Mia, dad, and Uncle Michael talking over breakfast, which was…spaghetti. My dad seriously thought spaghetti was the most in genius food ever invented and thought it could cure anything. Whenever I had a fever or was sick, he would tell mom to fix me up some spaghetti. He thought it was the sauce.

"I don't understand, she has all these respectable Italianos asking her for her to marry, but what she say? She say, 'no'!" my dad moans and Mia nods understandingly.

"She is very pretty. Very pretty girl. Men are not the problem. It must be," Mia scratched her chin while she pondered.

"Ay!" my dad lets out a small cry, "Maybe I did not feed her enough spaghetti!"

My aunt and uncle gasp and clutch their catholic necklaces. "God forbid," Michael mutters and traces a cross on his chest.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way he did not feed me to little spaghetti. I remember puking red once at a…never mind, that's gross.

"Izumi, did you remember to order the vegetables?" my mom asked a little worried, but when I nodded she sighed and said, "Molto bene!"

Isabelle comes up to me with a grim smile. She laughs, "My parents won't stop talking about how pretty you are, but what a pity it is you won't put that beauty to use and get married."

"Thank you, that makes me feel good," I raised an eyebrow and set back the cleaners in a cabinet.

"Oh, I'm sure, you'll get married soon," she tried to comfort me, but her smile was too large to hide.

"Yea, I do recall that it was you, who bet Massimo to see how long I could go unmarried. What did you say…oh, right, ten more years?!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed, "I'm not trying not to get married, you know?"

She laughed and waved my comment off, "Oh, Izumi,"

"Izumi, darling," my mom called, "per favore, go to the store and buy some more dishes. Massimo and Luke broke a whole set!"

I nodded and took some of the money she gave me to go out. I took my car and drove for fifteen minutes until I reached a Cosco, where we got all of our cheap dishes.

I pulled in to the parking lot with my old, red truck and slowly got out. It was a cold day in Fort Collins, Colorado. The weather was slowly declining now, since it was late October. It gets chilly faster around here. I grabbed my coat and my small black purse before totally leaving the vehicle. I locked the car and shoved the keys in my coat pocket as I walked towards the store.

Once at the entrance, I held up my membership card and the lady let me in. The place felt warm and nice inside, so I took off my jacket and slung it over my arm. I walked slowly to the kitchen supplies and thought about the upcoming weeks.

Well, in one week, I'm going to try to go to an art class and to get a job at a studio. My dad won't like the fact that I'm doing this, but he'll get over it. In two weeks I have to shop for a dress to go to a cousins wedding in December, because I won't have time in the third and fourth weeks…Ohhhh, the fourth week should be fun…It's Thanksgiving and all 9.9 million members of my family will be at my house to celebrate the occasion….yay…

Thanksgiving is the time of year, where we make a life time supply of pasta and bake twenty different types of bread. My family is huge on food and my mom is an excellent cook along with her sisters. I'm not too bad, but I'm not great either. Anyway, it's also the time of year when people _I_ don't even know are telling me to get married to him, to him, or to him. _Him_ being one of my third cousins, which is…sort of weird even though I don't know any of my third cousins, I just know I have them.

I was so flustered with everything; I didn't even notice someone standing right in front of me. I ran right in to him and we both stumbled back a bit. I flushed; angry with myself, I mutter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

I look up and there is this handsome, rugged man around my age staring down at me with hazel eyes. He has olive toned skin, messy, auburn hair, and when he smiled it was so beautiful. He had such brilliantly white teeth.

"Oh, it's no problem," he shook his head as if trying to get rid of a thought and he blushed slightly too, "You, um, you obviously look like your having…a rough day."

I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "Do I look that bad?"

"No! Um, I didn't mean it like that," he said a bit flustered.

I just laughed and waved it off, "No, I know, it's okay."

I pushed some of my blonde hair behind my ear and bit my lip awkwardly then quickly grabbed a set of plates. "Um, anyway, sorry," I mumbled and began to walk away quickly.

I practically ran to my car and sighed once I was safe inside. I just sat there for a moment and took a quick look at myself from the rearview mirror. I looked fine. I don't know, did it look like I was having a bad day? Not really…

When I got back to the restaurant, it seemed pretty full for lunch and my mom quickly took the plates from me. "You're welcome," I muttered.

Isabella came up to me a moment later, "Hey, I have to go; I'll see you later."

I waved to her as she went out the door. I looked back to see my dad taking orders and he motioned for me to grab a paper pad and help him.

The day went by like a numbing blur and next thing I knew was that I was sitting back at home eating dinner with mom and dad. I didn't eat. I just sat there and thought about how I should word my next request.

"So, Papa, I was wondering," I began and tried to sound as sweet as I could.

"You know," my dad interrupted, "back in ancient Italy, women didn't 'wonder'. The men did that for them, but it's nice to know that everyone can wonder now."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and my mouth slightly agape. "Dad, can we please stop with the Italian facts that I've heard about a hundred times, please?"

"What? You know, women never possessed such knowledge in-"

"Dad? Hello? Per favore?" I practically begged.

"Augosto," my mom stopped him from replying and he just took another bite of his ravioli. "I think Izumi was trying to ask you something."

"Yes, I was. Thank you," I said and began again, "I was thinking of taking art class and working at this one studio I find amazing. The people there have asked me to work there! They _asked_ me."

My father merely grunted, but after a minute it really sank in. He looked up and his eyes grew all watery, "You…no want to work at restaurant? You…leaving me? Ay!"

"No, Papa!" I moaned and buried my face in my hands.

"You cannot do it. I don't want you going," he stated stubbornly.

"Augusto," my mom cut in again, "why not let Izumi go? We can get others to work at restaurant. It makes Izumi happy; don't you want to see that beautiful smile of hers again?" My mom began to cup my face with her hands so hard to the point it was painful.

"Mama, may I please have my face back?" I mumbled and she let go.

My father thought about it for a while and then a light bulb went up over his head, "I know! I let you go to art if you do one thing for me."

I gulped and sort of had a hunch of what his request might be. I nodded slowly and he continued:

"If you get married before the end of the year."

I gasped, "No!"

"Then no art." He stated frankly and I began to fume.

"That only gives me two months. I can't find someone by then! How about six months."

"Three,"

"Five,"

"Four!"

"Done!" I nodded, "Okay, four months! That's February."

"Okay! That work out perfecto!" My dad chuckled happily, "When do you start art?"

"Next week."

After dinner, I travelled up to my room and collapsed on my bed. This was my life…I couldn't believe how boring it was. That's all about to change though. I'm finally going to meet new people at the art studio and apparently I'm getting married or engaged February. I moaned when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was my cousin Rosalie. We were close to, but she was really closer to Isabella, but that's because they live right next door to each other.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Izumi! Isabella and I heard about the deal you made with your father!" Rosalie laughed and I could hear Isabella talking in the background, "I'm putting this on speaker so Isabella can talk too."

"Wait! I made that deal ten minutes ago! How could you possibly know?"

"Your mom told her sister, who told her husband, who told my mom, who told us. The whole family knows, Z." Isabella answered.

I moaned, "How am I supposed to get married in four months! That's an ungodly short period of time. Couples, who marry, usually date for about a year and then tie the knot! No normal guy is going to want to marry me that quickly!"

"So!? Let's look on the bright side; it's nice that you got the job at the art studio." Rosalie said trying to cheer me up, "Let's go out to lunch after your first day on the job to talk okay? We'll all go to that one place…what is it that we like down town?"

"The Palm?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's go there. We'll talk later, but we have to go."

"Okay, bye." I groaned and slammed the phone down on the receiver. Married? Me? In four months? Unbelievable.

My family is always in my business! It's like I can't even breathe without them knowing when I'm doing it and how! Rosalie's right, though. It'll be better once I start the job.

Painting always let me get rid of my emotions. It was such a reliever. Lately my work has been with dull colors though. I looked around my messy room and saw my more recent paintings scattered around. They were grey and lifeless. Not the best.

They say one's artwork reflects who they are. Am I dull? No…I'm just not…happy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Awww, thanks for all the reviews guys! It makes me as happy as a clam! lol. Okay, well, Be sure to vote for your favorite author! And enjoy this chapter of course. Alright next chapter will be Sunday!_

**

* * *

**

This was it. I was right outside of a three story building in downtown Fort Collins and I sighed happily to myself as I entered. I held a bag with my art supplies in hand and my purse slung across my other. I was greeted by the man, who ran the place, and he showed me to the studio I would be working on the second floor. I was sharing the place with someone else, but it seemed plenty large enough for me.

"Molto bene!" I couldn't help but squeal. I stepped in the large room and set my things on the floor.

"Glad you like it," he said, "I'll let you set up and I would like you to come to my office to go over any further information once you're done. By the way, I'm Dave."

"Izumi," I replied and thanked him. Dave left and I just walked around in awe. It was such a big room. Bigger than any studio I've ever worked at before. I put a hand over my mouth and smiled. This was the first time I had been happy in a _while_. I flipped open my cell phone and called Isabella.

"We have to have lunch, okay! I have to tell you about…heaven," I sighed.

Isabella laughed, "Alright. Rose and I will be at the Palm by two. See ya then!"

"Um, hello?" a deep voice from behind caught me off guard and I dropped my phone to the floor.

I turned around and put a hand over my heart. "You scared me," I breathed and picked up my cell and put it back in my purse. I looked at the man and immediately recognized him. "Cosco…" I muttered.

The man smiled, "Hey, have I met you before? You seem strangely familiar…" Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and said, "You're the girl I met at that one store. You were having a bad day."

I laughed awkwardly and gulped, "Um, what are you doing here?"

He laughed, "I work here…Wait…are _you_ the new girl?"

I shrugged and raised an eyebrow, "I guess so. Wait…Am I sharing a studio with…you?"

"I guess so…" the man rocked back and forth on his heels, "What is there something wrong with me? Do I look weird? It's the hair…I knew it," he joked.

I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip, "No, it's just…Small world."

"The smallest…Oh, I'm Takuya by the way," Takuya held out a hand, "Takuya Kanbara."

I shook his hand quickly and replied, "Izumi Orimoto."

"Well, you should go talk to Dave, Izumi. He's just gonna go over a few things with you, but might as well get it out of the way," Takuya suggested and walked over to his desk on the other side of the studio, "I just started about two weeks ago, so I'm pretty new too."

"That's great," I muttered to myself and left to go talk to Dave.

Dave and I simply discussed my hours and my paintings. He wants at least two paintings completed each week, so that he can put them on display downstairs, which is the art store. He didn't care when I came and left as long as he got his paintings by the end of each week. He said I would make a good addition to the collection.

"You're a breath of fresh air and that's what I think we need, so thank you very much for taking the job," Dave finished.

"Oh, thank you for having me," I replied with excitement and left his office. So, apparently there are fifteen artists, including me, altogether. We're all scattered throughout the building, but I made a note to get to know a few of them. I need some friends besides my family.

When I came back to my studio, Takuya wasn't there, but I saw his stuff was, so I assumed he was coming back. I took a seat at my desk and set up my supplies and some light pictures of my family, including one of Isabella, Rosalie, and I. Once my space was somewhat set up, I reached in to a drawer and opened a canvas to start painting. I sat for a moment for inspiration, but none came.

After another thirty minutes, I realized I was still staring at a blank canvas. I moaned frustrated, but pulled it together when I heard Takuya coming. He was wearing a big smile when he came in and he walked towards me.

"How'd it go with Dave?" he asked casually.

"Oh, good. Perfecto!" I couldn't help but say and smile.

Takuya handed me a coffee and said, "It helps with inspiration. I swear it works,"

I laughed, "Thank you. Just what I needed."

"I didn't exactly have a clue what you wanted, so I just got you a cappuccino if that's fine?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and went back to his work.

I took a sip and felt much better after that. I found myself using a nice green color, with yellow, some blue for this next painting. I wanted to paint a meadow. A meadow that felt like home to anybody, because it was just so open and fresh.

I couldn't help, but peek over to see was Takuya was painting. I saw he was more of a sketcher, because he was sketching what seemed to be children playing in a park, but it was so good. So life like. I loved it and was intrigued. Suddenly, I saw him sneak a glance at me and I immediately looked away; trying to hide the small blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

I sighed and the next thing I know, it's my lunch break. I grab my purse and leave the studio to go to the Palm, which was relatively close by. I merely had to walk a few blocks. I met Isabella and Rosalie at the entrance and they seemed pretty happy to see me.

"You look so much happier." Isabella sighed and hugged me, "You don't know how much your smile is needed in this chaotic family."

Rosalie hugged me as well and said, "Ohhh, you look just as happy as I did on my wedding day, but I was maybe a little happier."

I looked at her and gave her an 'are you serious look' and then nodded, "Yea, okay. I'm starving."

As we ate, dark clouds began to roll in and the sky turned a dark grey. Soon enough, it was pouring outside. When we finished, Isabella and Rosalie dropped me off at the studio. Of course I still got pretty wet, but I made it. I went right back up to my desk and sat down with a content sigh. Takuya was there and he was looking out the window and cringed whenever lightning appeared.

"Some storm," he muttered.

"Yea," I agreed and took off my wet jacket. I looked outside and it was now coming down hard. All I could see was a white blanket of rain falling hard with the wind blowing against the trees outside. The window rattled whenever there was thunder, but it didn't bother me. I finished plenty of work today and was looking forward to coming in tomorrow.

I was beginning to grab my things and leave my painting to dry when Takuya said, "That's really good," he muttered shyly.

"Oh," I blushed, "well, thank you, but, it's not that good."

He smiled turned back to his drawing, "It was nice to meet you, Izumi. We should be friends."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course we should, because I don't see how I could share a studio with someone who's not my friend."

He laughed, "That's true."

"Good-bye, Takuya," I gave him a small smile and left.

It was around eight when I got back home. I opened the door, flicked on the lights, and jumped when I saw my dad sitting in his favorite armchair just staring at the floor. "Papa?" I asked a bit cautiously, "It something wrong?"

He didn't look up. He simply kept staring at the floor. I sat down next to him and heard him mutter in Italian, "You missed dinner,"

"Are you serious?" I answered back, "Really? What? I can't have dinner on my own for once?"

I heard him grumble and complain. He stood back up and began walking up the stairs muttering things, which I merely ignored. I stalked up to my room a bit flustered with my dad's behavior. Setting my things down, I changed in to my pajamas and eagerly got in bed. I was excited for tomorrow and decided to go eat breakfast at the restaurant to make my dad happy.

The following morning, I felt alive and…pretty. I felt very pretty actually, so I decide to put on a little extra makeup. I rarely ever put on a lot, usually just eyeliner, but I feel like wearing my new eye-shadow Isabella bought me a while back. I put on a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a rain coat, because it was muggy outside again.

I brushed my hair, which was very soft today, grabbed my things, and left for the restaurant. When I get there, I'm bombarded with family members kissing and hugging me.

"Izumi! You come to visit me?" my dad asked with excitement and kissed me on the forehead, "What a good daughter."

I sighed, but smiled at everyone. I had to fight my way over to the kitchen to get breakfast, and my brother, Leonardo was there too.

"Izumi!" he called and hugged me, "How are you?"

"Great," I replied, "Absolutely great."

"Good, because you were looking kind of dull for a while," Leo laughed and we ate our breakfast at one of the tables. Isabella came up to me with Rosalie and they joined us.

"You look very good today, Izumi…is that the eye-shadow I gave you! I knew it was perfect!" Isabella ranted as she ate.

Aunt Mia and Michael came up to me as well, complimenting how I looked. I smiled and graciously received them. It made me happy to know I was happy now. I was laughing at something Leo had said when I saw someone very familiar walk through the door. I practically choked on my eggs and Isabella had to help me.

Takuya was with some other guy around his age, and he looked around the crowded place. He saw me and had to glance again to make sure. He smiled and waved to me. I quickly waved back without being seen.

I heard Rosalie gasp, though. Quickly, I looked up and she was whispering to Isabella. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"They're looking at that chap over there," Leo said and gestured to Takuya.

"He's very handsome," Rosalie stated while her eyes seemed fixed on him.

"Indeed," Isabella agreed, "stop looking at him, Rose, it's not right."

"There is no law saying one cannot look. I am merely looking at this man." Rosalie smirked and a new emotion sparked in me. I felt more angry than annoyed now, but I didn't know why.

I waved Takuya off and continued talking to my brother, but occasionally I would sneak a glance at the hazel-eyed man and saw he was doing the same. I was now intrigued. I wonder why he kept looking at me.

"Hello, earth to Izumi," Leo waved a hand in front of my face, "where you listening to anything I was saying."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow then shook my head, "Oh, yes, of course, the…the pasta-okay, I have to go,"

Leo sat there dumbfounded, "The pasta?...what?"

I left through the glass doors and headed toward my car. Before I reached it, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Takuya jogging towards me with his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"Izumi, wait up!" he called and I stopped. "Are you going to the studio, now?"

"Oh," I nodded, "yes, I am."

"Cool, um, I know we're still 'early friends', but could I get a lift? My car's at the mechanic's and I don't get it back 'til tonight." He explained with a sheepish grin playing his face.

I paused for a moment and bit my lip while I was thinking, "Sure, hop in."

"You're a lifesaver," he laughed and got in my old truck.

I started the engine and put the heater on, "It's colder than usual for this time of year," I said.

"Yeah," Takuya agreed as he adjusted an air vent to blow on him. "So…what were you doing at Rocco's? That restaurant back there."

"Oh, just meeting a few…friends," I gave him a small smile and then turned back to face the road.

"Boyfriend, or…?" he seemed to tense up at the word 'boyfriend'.

I laughed, "No, I think you mean my brother, Leo."

"Oh," he sigh, "well, that's good."

"Excuse me?" I asked; not sure what he was saying.

"I mean-uh-it's good to stay in touch with your brother, ya know?" Takuya stuttered a bit, but then laughed it off.

"Oh," I nodded to look like I understood what he was saying when I somewhat didn't, "What were you doing there?"

"Just eating breakfast with an old friend," Takuya answered.

The rest of the trip we talked about various things; what artists we liked, music we liked, and even food we liked. I tried to avoid family. I found myself laughing at almost everything he said and I almost crashed, because I was so in to the conversation.

"…and I hate pasta," he added and made a face at the word.

I gasped, "Wait, you really don't like pasta? Are you serious?"

"Hate it. Makes me sick."

I laughed, "That's too funny."

"What is?" he asked with a smiled.

"My family-well, I mean, I'm Italian and that restaurant, Rocco's, belongs to my family." I laughed again and tried to make the subject not dwell on family.

"Oh, you do look Italian," Takuya pointed out with a hint of realization, "that is ironic."

We reached the studio and both of us sat down at our desks. I noticed Takuya was sort of staring intently at me, with a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help, but stare back at him and his smile seemed to broaden. The moment was interrupted when Dave came through the door, handing us an announcement sheet. Takuya and I looked away from each other blushing slightly.

Dave didn't seem to notice and said, "I want you two to come to the art show tomorrow, but it's not here. It's in our studio at Boulder, okay? See you there."

I nodded and read the sheet over. It was from eight to about ten thirty on Saturday, November 14th. Hm, Boulder was the city about an hour away from here.

"Hey, um," Takuya cleared his throat and looked at me, "since you're sort of driving me around today, I'm going to take you to this thing to return the favor."

"Oh, Takuya, you don't have to do that," I smiled at him gratefully.

"Well, see," Takuya rolled his chair over to my desk, "the thing is I _want_ to take you to this and I would like you to come with me, because we're not going to know anyone else at this thing. I think it'd be a good idea if we went together."

I pondered for a moment then nodded, "Makes sense."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at your place around seven? Is that okay?" he asked.

My place…My place! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to let him meet my dad, or any of my crazy family for that matter. I quickly thought of something, "Yes, that sounds good, but I'll be at my friend's house. 3110 Nebraska Ave."

Takuya quickly wrote the address down and looked up at me again, "What's your cell?"

I told him and he rolled back to his desk with a huge grin playing at his lips. I felt myself become very giddy and my stomach was beginning to feel light. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Okay, so the author awards are getting pretty close...keep voting! Okay, well here's the date you've been waiting all week for! lol! Enjoy!_

_Oh, I forgot, I made a couple 'covers', if you will, for my stories Records and this one. This one is currently my profile page, but if you want a better look, the link is on my profile. Okay, Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for letting me get ready here, Isabella," I hugged her and went to change in her room.

"Yeah, it's fine as long as I get _all_ the details." She replied and eyed me down. "Rose and I will be waiting,"

"Yeah," Rosalie added passively.

I quickly changed in to a black, strapless dress, which actually fit perfectly, and I put a small, formal jacket over it. I sighed; happy with the way everything looked, and then curled my hair. The curls weren't extreme, but loose. I applied some make-up and was ready to walk out the door.

When I came back downstairs, Isabella gasped, "Izumi, you look so beautiful."

I laughed, "Stop it!"

"But you really do," Rosalie added and looked out the window, "and apparently mister stud does to."

We all snuck a peak and saw Takuya wearing a nice, black suit, which made him look very handsome and even more irresistible than he already was, which I thought was practically impossible. I tried to stay calm. I grabbed my purse off the hangar and smiled confidently.

"How on earth did you pick up such a handsome date?" Isabella giggled.

"He's not a date! We're just friends."

"Friends my ass," Rosalie rolled her eyes and giggled when the door bell rang.

"Calm yourselves," I narrowed my gaze at the two and answered the door.

"Izumi," Takuya breathed and paused a moment, "you look really pretty," he mumbled kindly and blushed.

I blushed myself, not really expecting him to say much, "You look good too, Takuya."

He smiled and held out a hand, "Let's get out of here,"

I took it and returned his smile. He led me to the car and opened the door for me to let me in. I waved to Isabella and Rosalie, who were watching us leave through the window. I swear I could hear them giggling from all the way over here.

Takuya got in, started the engine, and zipped off on to the cross-town. He seemed a bit nervous and I assumed it was for the show. We talked a little about it and what we wanted to see.

"So apparently Dave likes us," Takuya smiled, "people are saying that new artists usually never go to these things, but here we are."

"Yes, here we are," I nodded still unsure why my stomach was making weird noises...

We drove in silence most of the way, and arrived at Boulder around 7:45. It was, actually, a very pretty city, with no high buildings at all. It was in a valley and mountains surrounded the area. At night, the walkways were lit with lovely street lamps and strings of lights, which covered some of the trees. Takuya parked the car at a meter and deposited a few quarters.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

He shrugged, "maybe to that place with the sign that says 'Art Show'." He points to a two story building with long white walls and sample pictures outside.

I laughed, "Right,"

We went in and were greeted by Dave and a few other people. I saw Dave eye me intently and it made me slightly uncomfortable. He introduced Takuya and I to a few of the people working in the building with us. They all seemed very nice, but also very busy. We were left to traverse the halls alone in a matter of minutes.

I began eyeing different pieces of work and loved everything I saw. Art intrigued me more than anything else, because what each artist did was just so unique and special, it could not possibly be ignored. I just wanted to reach out and be in the world the painting was taking me. I told Takuya this. He seemed interested as well, but in a different way. He told me he viewed art as more of a skill. Some of it can either be really good, or really bad.

"I don't think so," I disagreed.

"Really? How so?" he asked still curious.

"Art is expression. It's all beautiful, because it's what a person's feeling. It's their emotions. No one is bad at expressing emotion, because we do it everyday. There is no such thing as terrible art. It can be disliked by other people, but that doesn't mean it's bad. It's just…different." I sighed.

He gave me a strange look, which made me blush.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly self conscious.

"Nothing, it's just that…" He looked down at the floor then back at me, "I don't get you. You're different…"

"In a good way I hope," I mumbled.

"No, in a great way," Takuya gave me a reassuring smile and then looked back down with his face still slightly red.

While we were viewing each painting, his hand accidently rubbed against mine. Even though it's an extremely childish thing to say, I have to admit it gave a tingling feeling at my finger tips as if I wanted to touch him. I had not felt that with a man ever.

Towards the back of the building was a courtyard with more paintings to look at. They all had something to do with nature, or growth. I loved this one in particular; it had all sorts of bright colors scattered about to represent flowers, but if you look very closely, you can see faces being made up out of the colors. The piece was called The Garden of Souls.

We had walked around for an hour now and were sitting on a bench near a small coyfish pond. I was flicking pieces of grass in to the water and watching the fish scatter when a new blade skimmed the surface. I turned to Takuya, who was watching me attentively, and I smiled with a small blush on my cheeks.

"So…" Takuya smiled crooked smile which made my heart skip a beat, "Izumi, would it be wrong to ask you out on a date tomorrow evening? I mean, would you like to go out with me?"

I froze. What would dad say...'No! He is not Italiano! I say no!' What if I said 'yes' and the entire family found out? They would get over it wouldn't they? _What do you want to say, Izumi?_ Well, I want to say 'yes'. But the family…

"Yes," I said slowly. I felt a surge of happiness pass over me. For once I was asserting what _I_ wanted; first the art and now…Takuya. But what would dad say if he found out. Oh, it doesn't matter, it's just a date…but no one in my family's ever gone out with a non Italian.

"Yes?" Takuya smile brightened, "Really?"

"Yes." I said again more confidently.

Takuya sighed happily and took my hand in his. I smiled at him and laughed happily as I looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a chilly breeze swept across and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Takuya asked, "Do you have a coat?"

"I left it in your car, can I go get it?" I asked and rubbed my arms in a useless attempt to get warm.

"No, wait," Takuya took the coat to his suit off, "here." He draped it around my shoulders and immediately it felt so much better.

"Thank you," I said and we silently sat there for a few more minutes before it was time to leave.

Takuya grabbed my hand and we walk back to his car after saying bye to Dave. Takuya, opened the door for me and closed it once I was in then he walked around to get in himself. The drive back was also pretty quiet since we were both exhausted.

He pulled up in to the drive way of Isabella's house and I was beginning to grab my things when I realized I still had his coat. "Oh," I smiled, "thank you for this."

"No problem," he smiled and we stared at each other for a moment. His smile slowly began to disappear and I realized we were leaning in closer to one another. I felt his lips brush against mine and a tingling sensation traveled up my body.

He deepened the kiss and I couldn't stop kissing him back, even though we had only met a week ago? I pulled away reluctantly, but knew if I stayed in the car too long, Isabella and Rosalie would get an idea. Also was a little worried what I was doing. I was sure it was way to early to be sharing kisses right now, but I couldn't help it. It seemed like I had already known him for years.

"Good night, Takuya." I stroked his face with my fingers and sighed. He had such soft, beautiful eyes.

He kissed me one last time one the lips, "Good night, Izumi."

I left the car and smiled at him one last time before entering the door to Isabella's house. As soon as I entered, I sighed and felt extremely giddy, but that all changed when-

_Crash!_

What…the…hell? I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor with Rosalie on top of me. Was I just tackled?

"Rosalie!" I hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"Shhh," her face was pale and filled with worry, "You're father's here and Isabella is stalling him in the living room. Quick! He wants to see you!"

I jumped up and gasped, "Where is Isabella saying I am?"

"She says your in the bathroom with constipation problems," Rosalie smiled sheepishly, "but now you dad insist on bringing you spaghetti!"

I moaned and ran up stairs to get changed to my PJs and get out of this dress, which would draw a bit of attention.

_Isabella_

"Are you sure Izumi is okay, because I brought some spaghetti with me in the car." Augusto asked, "You never know when you'll need it."

Isabella shook her head and laughed nervously, "Oh, no, I'm sure the constipation is going away, umm, right Izumi!"

"Right!" a high pitched voice, which was actually Rosalie's, responded from upstairs. "Oh, yes, it's all, um, coming out very well, now, yes indeed!" Rosalie pondered what she said for a moment and groaned.

Back downstairs, Augusto had a face of disgust playing him and Isabella looked slightly aggravated and annoyed. _Wow, Rose…wow, _she thought icily.

"Um, I'm going to check on her now," the old man got up from his seat and began to head up the stairs.

"No! I mean-it's really stinky up there! Yes, very smelly, right Rose?" Isabella said quickly and jumped in front of Augusto.

"Oh, yea! It's awful, smells like…Massimo's underwear," Rosalie nodded and Augusto shook his head.

"I think you girls are hiding something from me," Augusto scratched his chin in confusion. "And why would you smell your cousin's underwear?"

Isabella stammered, "Um, why not?"

"Move aside and let me see what's going on," Augusto managed to move past Isabella and was nearing the top of the stairs when Izumi stumbled out in to the corridor.

_Izumi_

"Oh, hello, Father," I smiled and waved at him. I looked at Isabella, who sighed with an enormous amount of relief.

"Oh, hello, you feeling better? Should you eat your spaghetti?" he asked with concern and glanced at Isabella, whose face went from relief to fake concern in an instant.

"That's not necessary, I'm feeling so much better," I reassured and smiled brightly.

He raised an eyebrow at me and grunted. My father sighed and then looked at me suspiciously, "Why you wearing makeup?"

"Um-we were playing dress up before I…had that problem," I answered quickly and he seemed to believe it.

"Well, then, I should be off. I just came to check up on you." With that, he began to descend down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm not five, the check-ups aren't necessary." I groaned and followed him to the exit.

He grunted in response then stopped and sniffed the air. He came closer to me and began sniffing me. I stood there frozen with a confused expression playing my face as my dad, um, sniffed me.

"You smell like cologne…Old Spice?" He eyed me down and waited for a response.

I stood there a bit shocked and began to form an excuse, "I-I…spilled something…in the bathroom! That must've been it,"

He narrowed his eyes and before leaving he muttered in Italian, "I'll be watching you,"

"You already do, Father, too much." I said after him and shut the door once he left.

I turned around and saw Isabella and Rosalie smirking at me. Rosalie fluttered her eyelashes and said, "My, oh, my, Izumi. You smell like cologne indeed."

I blushed and Isabella began, "I wonder why that is…"

I smiled and tried to shake off their suspicious and taunting stares. "What?"

"You kissed him," Rosalie accused, "it's written all over your face!"

I glared at the two of them, "No I did not!"

"Tsk, tsk," Isabella shook her head, "Is he Italian? I don't think so! Do you know what your father will think of this!?"

"It's my life and I'll do what I want," I argued. "My dad doesn't have to think for me."

"Oh, Izumi," Rosalie exclaimed and hugged me, "You go girl! He's gorgeous!"

"Rose!" Isabella growled, "Are you taking her side!?"

"Um…yes. She's right. She shouldn't always do what her family wants." Rosalie nodded, "She should go do things she wants too."

Isabella moaned, "I suppose…but what will the family think? After nine generations of pure Italians…"

"Oh, guys," Izumi moaned, "It's not like I'm going to marry him."

"I don't know, you seemed pretty cozy in the car," Rosalie smirked.

I gasped, "You peeker!"

"Taki and Izumi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rose started to chant.

"Please, what are you, four?" I said bitterly and began chasing her around the house when she wouldn't stop.

Isabella stopped us both and told us to go upstairs and get to bed.

Rosalie and I laughed and responded, "Yes, mom!"

"Well some one has to be responsible around here," was Isabella's response, "and I need to practice anyway."

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap! OKay, well next chapter sunday! Have a great week!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_SO the Author Awards are here!! Be sure to check my profile to see who won. It will be up at around 4:00pm (Eastern). Have a great day!_

**

* * *

**

I was sitting there, eyeing the piece I had just created intensely. I seemed to be missing something, but I didn't know what. It was as if the painting was screaming for a certain color, but I can't quite put my finger on what's it's saying. My mind began to drift towards Takuya and about the last couple of weeks. We have been dating and only Isabella and Rosalie know about it.

I looked at the painting once more and thought of a nice hazel color to try, just like the color of Takuya's eyes. I dipped my brush in the paint and carefully began to run it along the canvas. I smiled. It fit in perfectly. The color completed the last piece of the puzzle.

I went to put my painting to dry and felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. I gasped and nearly dropped the canvass. When I turned around, I saw Takuya smiling down at me with his brilliantly white teeth. I glared at him and set my art work down.

"You almost made me drop my painting," I accused and began to walk over to my desk until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay away, I need one more kiss to get me through day," He leaned his head down to me and kissed me gently on the lips.

I kissed him back and laughed, "No need to use a corny line."

Takuya smiled a lovely crooked smile and said to me, "Well, how about we go bowling tonight. You seemed stressed and bowling is a great way to relieve tension."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where did you hear that?"

He shrugged, "No where, it's my own philosophy."

"Well aren't you special," I teased, but accepted his invitation.

"Okay, we can leave straight from here at around six, is that okay?" he asked glancing at his watch.

"Sure," I nodded, "Well, I'll be back, I'm going to lunch with a few friends."

"Right, ok, see ya later." Takuya responded quickly and smiled at me.

I left with a happy sigh and got in my car to go to a Spanish restaurant, called Estella's, Rosalie wished to try. Isabella and Rosalie had been happy for me finding Takuya, but I could tell they were worried about the family and what they would think. Rosalie was calmer about the situation than Isabella, who insisted not to take the 'thing' I had with Takuya too far.

Well, I didn't really know if Takuya and I even had a 'thing', so I told her there was nothing to worry about. She was still worried, but it's not like I was going to marry the guy! I hate to admit it, but marrying someone who is not Italian is near to impossible in my situation.

I arrived at the restaurant and met up with the two inside. They waved at me and continued their conversation. When I sat down, Isabella fidgeted uncomfortably. She coughed to clear her throat and spoke uncomfortable.

"So…How's…Takuya?" she asked with a forced smile pressed hard against her lips.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Good…Great actually, we have another date tonight."

"Oh, how delightful," Isabella said passively and took a sip of her water, "You know Thanksgiving is a few days away…that should be fun." She was trying to remain casual.

"I know you don't like him. Takuya, I mean." I stated bluntly.

Isabella looked up from sipping her drink and waited a moment before responding, "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't think he's…good for you."

I tried to hide the snarl that was forming around my mouth when answering, "How would you know that, you haven't even met him."

"Izumi, it's not really him, but it's just the situation it would cause if you become too romantically involved with that man. I guess you can date and all, but if try to go farther, you'll run into a wall that's too hard to climb; the wall meaning our family." She said sadly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but I knew she was right.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the way how…happy he makes you. I really wish it could work out, but I just don't really see it going anywhere."

Rosalie stayed silent throughout the conversation and most of lunch. "These are good…pita chips…yea…" she commented once to try and break our awkward silence that had settled over us like a thick cloud.

I felt as if I were about to scream. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry. I grabbed my coat and stood up quickly, "I'm leaving. I-I don't feel well."

"Izumi!" Isabella moaned, but I had already left.

"Urgh! Wasn't it her turn to pay?" Rosalie complained and received a stiff glower from Isabella.

The next thing I knew, it was six and I left with Takuya to go a nearby bowling alley. He led me inside where the crackling of pins and the thundering sounds of the balls filled my ears. He took my hand and led me to get a pair of bowling shoes. The next thing we had to do was pick out a bowling ball.

"Have you ever bowled before?" Takuya asked me as he searched the rack for the right weight.

I shook my head and answered, "No, never."

He turned and gave me a look of disbelief, "Wow, you are really strange."

I hit him playfully on the arm and he laughed. He handed me a light pink ball with a number 7 on it.

"Take the pink one, it's pretty light." Takuya said and then lead me over to the alley. "Now, what you want to do is just roll the ball to try and hit those pins at the end. Your form should be nice and easy."

He told me to watch him and I saw him roll the ball with one smooth swing of the arm. The ball traveled quickly to the other side of the alley and knocked down every pin in the blink of an eye. Takuya smiled at me saying, "That's how a pro does it."

I laughed and picked up my light, pink orb and gave it a try. When I tried to let go, my fingers got in the holes and the ball landed on the floor with a loud thud and rolled in to the gutter. I frowned and Takuya laughed.

"I don't see how this is relaxing…or funny for that matter." I complained and he chuckled.

"Here," he handed me the ball once it returned to the rack and said, "try again, but this time relax."

I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and travel down my arm.

"Relax," he whispered in to my ear causing me to shiver.

I got in my position and let the ball roll smoothly out of my hand. I watched it curve slightly to the right, but knock down most of the pins. I jumped with excitement and squealed, "Did you see that! I hit something!"

Takuya laughed and kissed my on the lips saying, "Congratulations! Way to knock down two pins."

I smiled and kissed him back. We played for a while longer and then we dined at the sports bar on the south side of the building.

"So, Izumi, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? You know, you haven't told me much about you family," Takuya asked as he took a sip of his beer.

I froze. There was that word…_family_…I tried to calm myself down before responding. I took a bite of my pizza and answered slowly, "My…family? Well…they live in…Oregon and own a log cabin in the middle of a forest…yea…"

He laughed, "Good one, but didn't you tell me your family owned that Italian restaurant I saw you at that one day?"

I narrowed my eyes and moaned, "Well, if you must know my family is loud, numerous, and absolutely untamed! I mean, I have at least forty first cousins alone! And everyone is in everyone's business all the time and you have no room to breathe, and-and…"

I looked at him and he just watched me intently, "That's a lot of family."

I glowered at him, "It's not a funny matter. I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet. Everyone in my family is 100 percent Italian is married to all Italians. The fact that I'm merely dating a non-Italian, could give most of my relatives a fatal heart-attack."

Takuya's smiled faltered slightly, but his expressions remained positive, "So, wait, no one in your family has ever dated a non-Italian?"

I nodded gravely, "My dad has been trying to make me going out with at least twenty different suitors that randomly appear on my door step. He's been pushing for me to marry…" I stopped. I don't know why I had opened up like this. This information could be a bit overwhelming and I wouldn't be surprised if I scared him.

When I looked at him he seemed to be thinking hard about something. It seemed like an eternity before he responded, "So, wait, you've had how many suitors?"

"Like twenty." I replied and bit my lip.

Takuya face was contorted into a weird expression. One that almost resembled jealousy and this made me a bit giddy inside to think that he might actually be jealous. He took my hand in his and smiled crookedly, "So do they know about me?"

"No. And I don't think they'll ever have to-I mean, I don't see how this can work out between you and me." I sighed sadly.

Takuya's eyes grew wide and he pulled me close to him, "Don't you think you're throwing me away that easily, Izumi. I don't care what situation you have, or what, but I want to try and be with you anyway."

I looked at him miserably, "You don't understand, my family will eat you alive. Especially my dad."

Takuya laughed lightly and kissed me on my lips saying, "It's worth it."

* * *

"Izumi, there is someone I would like you to meet!" my dad called from downstairs. I moaned, not really wanting to meet anyone who was family from a distant land or whatnot.

I trudged downstairs and my mom led me to the dining room were a nice-looking man and my dad were speaking in Italian. When my mom and I entered, the two stood up and the dark-haired man my dad was conversing with smiled at me.

"She is as beautiful as you said," he said to my dad and I almost gagged. My dad was trying to set me up...again.

My dad laughed and gave the man a pat on the back, "Izumi, meet Orlando, he good friends with your brother Leonardo. They go to the same college."

"Nice to meet you," Orlando took my hand and kissed the back of my palm.

I quickly pull my hand away and answered, "Um, nice to meet you too."

"Orlando is going to accompany you to Massimo's proposal party tonight. We should have a splendid time!" My mother gushed and I bit my lip in order to hold back a painful cry.

"I guess, I'll go get ready." I muttered and traveled up to my room to get changed.

We arrived at our restaurant, where the party was, in about twenty minutes. Orlando helped me out of my dad's car and escorted me inside. I cringed whenever he touched me, but I had to play along so no attention would be drawn to me.

"So, you're good friends with Leo?" I asked trying to make light conversation.

"Yea, he's a great guy. Really funny." Orlando answered with a big smile. His smile wasn't as nice as Takuya's…

"Hey Orlando!" my brother called and came up to the two of us; "I see you've met my sister."

"Yes, I have had the pleasure." Orlando said causing me to blush slightly.

I glared at my brother and asked, "Excuse me, but can I have a word with my brother for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll get us drinks." Once Orlando was gone and looked at my brother with irritation.

"What? I thought you two would make a nice match." Leo shrugged and gave me a playful push.

"Leo!" I moaned, "I can find matches for myself thank you. I don't need your help."

"Izumi, it's been like a month since you made that bet with dad and you still haven't met anybody. I thought I would help. Orlando's a great guy and you have to admit, he's pretty good-looking," my brother smirked.

I moaned, "He may be a little, but still-"

"Just get to know him, for me." Leo pleaded. I hesitated before nodding numbly. He gave me a big hug and replied, "You won't be disappointed."

The night went on painfully slowly and I found myself conversing with Orlando a lot. He was actually not that bad. He had a great sense of humor, charm, and seemed to be very friendly. I couldn't help myself from thinking about Takuya and how much I wished he was here with me instead.

Rosalie and Isabella had joined the two of us throughout the night and they seemed to like him very much as well. Everyone seemed to love him! I felt my heart sink. What if it was just easier to be with someone like Orlando instead of Takuya?...

The night ended and I has exhausted. I had ridden home with Orlando, for my parents insisted. I smiled as I got out of the car and he walked me up to my porch. He smiled at me, kissed my hand, and said, "I had a very pleasant evening."

"Me too," I said quickly and unlocked my door to go in, but he stopped me.

"I was just wondering when I was gonna see you again-I mean, can you at least give me your number?" Orlando asked with a smirk that seemed to sicken me and cause my stomach to curl into a tight knot.

"Um," I stuttered his intense stare, "Look, I really did have a nice time, but the thing is…I'm not interested. You're a great guy and all, but I'm just not really feeling anything."

Orlando laughed, "You mean you're not feeling anything _yet_. Don't worry, Izumi, I'm persistent. I know you're family is looking to see that you get married and I'm going to prove to you that I can be your guy. You'll be hearing from me. Don't worry, you'll fall for me."

With that he left me with a very confused expression playing me face. Okay, so new things I have learned about this Orlando guy are, he's slightly arrogant, he was probably one who had all the girls crushing on him in high school, and he is persistent, like he said. Now I'm worried…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Alright, so Izumi is torn between obeying family traditions and dating Takuya, the guy whom she has really fallen for, but now there's even more conflict. ORLANDO!...Ahhhhh! Run away! Run away! _

* * *

It was November 25th, two days before Thanksgiving and Isabella, Rosalie, and I were all grocery shopping to prepare for the festivities. It had been about two weeks since the proposal party, but Rosalie and Isabella still couldn't stop talking about how charming Orlando was.

"Look, I just don't get a good vibe from him, that's all." I said passively as I looked around for the correct spice my mother wrote on the list. She was very specific when it came to spices and food in general. She once said to me, "Izumi, it does not matter what you cook and how you cook it, what matters is the amount of spices you place on your dish, for without spice there is no life." She had always been big on exaggerating.

"I know you still like this Takuya guy a lot, but, honestly, do you really think it will work out between the two of you? Do you know how chaotic it will be when you introduce him to the family?" Isabella argued with her arms folded on top of the slowly forming lump at her stomach, "The closer you grow to him the harder it will be on both of you."

I rolled my eyes and felt a little stung at her words, which were true, but I finally found the right spice on the list. Now it off to the meat section and I tried to change the subject, "That thing inside your stomach seems to be growing."

Rosalie laughed and Isabella snarled with irritation, "I just don't understand why you don't like Orlando."

I sighed and continued eying all the different choice cuts, "Orlando seems great, he really does, just not for me. I'm sure he's a great guy."

Rosalie giggled, "I heard from my mom that he's still after you. He's practically convinced you're the one for him already. It's actually kind of scary."

"I know!" I agreed, "Who thinks something like that the first time you meet them. Honestly!"

Rosalie laughed, but then became serious, "Well, Z, I'm actually with you on this one. I have actually heard some not-so-great things about Orlando. I heard he can be really full of himself."

"From who!?" Isabella asked importunately.

"From some friends of mine that go to his college. They said he's almost like the school's whore." Rosalie said with biting her lip.

I looked at her shocked, "Well now Orlando is definitely off my list."

"That can't be true! Rosalie, you are so gullible sometimes." Isabella waved her comment off.

"Are you kidding! It makes sense," Rose agued, "haven't you, of all people, heard that he's also broke! He wants in on our family's wealth."

Isabelle growled, "Stop acting like a gossiping child."

Rosalie pouted, "You both will see. He'll come out eventually. Not even Leo knows about Orlando's past. This whole family will see what Leo is really like. Don't marry him, Izumi."

I laughed, "Trust me Rose, I'm not planning on it."

The next day, after finishing my art work for the week, Takuya took me to a movie and around the mall. We held hands as we walked and I felt so comfortable around him it was a bit unnerving. I didn't know if this was the 'growing closer' thing Isabella was warning me about, but it seemed the more time I spent with Takuya, the more I didn't want to leave him.

"So, wait, I'm your first boyfriend? Ever?!" Takuya asked astonished by an earlier statement I had mentioned.

I nodded and bit my lip, "I know, pretty sad isn't it?"

Takuya looked at me strangely, "But I thought you had guys knocking on your door from dusk 'til dawn? Am I really your first boyfriend or are you lying to me?"

I gasped, "Why would I lie to you? It's the truth, you are my first."

Takuya gave me his handsome crooked smile, which was brighter and more handsome than any of Orlando's smiles. "So are you getting ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"You have no idea," I laughed, "My cousins and I have been grocery shopping all week and my mom's practically been sleeping in the kitchen."

He laughed, "Was it Rosalie and…Isabella? Yea, that's right. Aren't those your closets cousins?"

I smiled up at him, "You remembered?"

"I remember everything you tell me," Takuya answered returning my grin. "So, I realized the other day that I don't know where you live."

I froze, "Um…you don't want to know."

"I know you're concerned with your parents and all, but I just want to know. We've been dating for like a month now."

"A month still isn't that long." I responded with a heavy sigh.

"It seems like forever though. I feel like I've known you for years." Takuya chuckled and we exited the mall and traveled to his car.

I watched him while he led me to his vehicle. It was true, I felt like I had known this man all my life and the thought of him feeling the same way made me giddy. I wrapped my arms around him in attempt to keep myself warm in this chilly weather.

I decided to show Takuya where I lived, so we drove to my house that night and I pointed out which street I lived on. My home had two floors, a white coat of paint, and a large front yard filled with outrages Roman sculptures my father puts there as if to make sure that everyone on this street knows our heritage; not that everyone didn't get the clue with all of our holiday celebrations filled with pasta and alcohol.

"So I can't barge in to your home and introduce myself to your parents," he joked and I glared at him, "Just kidding."

"Well, you can go right ahead, it will mean that you can't see me anymore then." I smirked and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"It's always good to know I have an escape route out of this relationship though," Takuya mocked playfully and I slapped him on the arm. "Should I drop you off here on the sketchy corner so we're not seen?" he asked with feign sincerity.

I placed my lips on his before leaving the car. I stroked his cheek with one of my fingers and smiled gently at him, "I don't know what's going to happen when my family finds out about us?"

Takuya took my hand and his and kissed me back ardently, "Just relax, Izumi, and take it slow. I mean, you're in no hurry to get married right?"

I inhaled quickly and let out a slow and wavering, "No."

He continued to kiss me down my neck and traveled back up to my jaw bone. I unbuckled my seat belt and without thinking began to straddle his lap. I felt a surge of excitement pass through me as we continued. His hands began roaming my body and his lips seemed to be all over my neck.

I sat up quickly, stopping. I frowned and said softly, "I shouldn't be doing this."

Takuya nodded, but was trying to catch his breath, "Right, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I swiftly got off of his lap, grabbed my coat, and before leaving the car, I kissed him one last time.

He tenderly kissed me back and that crooked grin of his came back on his face, "Have a good Thanksgiving, Z."

I smirked back at him and finally left.

* * *

"Izumi! The meat! You're burning it!" I heard my mother's shrilling voice call out to me and it snapped me out of my trance.

I snapped back to reality and quickly noticed the smell of smoke wafting around the room. I rapidly took the turkey out of the oven. I saw that it had been saved, but any longer it probably would have been inedible.

My mother sighed with relief and moved the bird to the counter. "You have been very…what's the word?"

"-Out of it?" Isabella cut in while preparing a huge pot of spaghetti.

"Yes! Thank you, dear," my mother gave Isabella a kind smile, "It's almost as if you have something on your mind!"

"-Or someone." I heard Isabella mutter again cutting in.

I tried not to fume at her and sneered, "Thank you! So how's the spaghetti going!?"

"Rosalie, how's the Alfredo sauce?" my mother asked unaware of Isabella's snide remark.

"Perfecto!" Rosalie chirped as she tasted a bit of it with a nearby spoon.

"Good, now go get ready, girls. The family should be here any minute now!" Mother pressed and took the food outside to the long, white, table on our front lawn, which was supposed to fit our enormous group.

I went up to my room and put on a simple, spaghetti strap, light blue dress. The dress cut off right above my knees, and had a cute flower pattern on the torso. I brushed my hair, put on some makeup, and went back downstairs to find no other than Orlando.

I came to an abrupt halt. I considered slowly going back upstairs and pretending I was sick for the rest of the day…

"Izumi! How wonderful of you to join us," My mother exclaimed as she came up the stairs to grab me by the arm and pull me towards Orlando.

"Um, hi." I mumbled while catching my balance.

"Hello," Orlando greeted warmly with a pitiful attempt at a crooked grin. It almost made me cringe. Almost immediately I noticed he was trying to land a small kiss on my cheek.

"Uh…spaghetti?" I asked and grabbed the nearest bowl of pasta to hold it up between his lips and my cheek.

* * *

"So that's when I said, 'How can you organize the papers when you cannot organize your own life?" Orlando grinned as he finished his story, which sent the family in to bursts of laughter. Even Rosalie cracked a grin, but I remained adamant and took a small sip of my champagne.

"What's wrong, Izumi?" Isabella asked with a laugh, "You're oddly silent."

I gave her a quick glare. She was sitting in between me and her husband Joseph. Rosalie sat across from us with her husband, Nico, and I was stuck with Orlando to my other side, whom the family seemed to adore.

I saw Orlando turn to me and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"No." I answered stiffly.

Orlando smirked, "Yes you are. Come on, just one dinner."

I didn't respond, but instead took another sip of my drink. I finally looked at him dully and replied, "One, but if it turns out I don't like you, which is likely, you must promise to leave me alone."

"Deal." He responded happily.

The rest of the day, we ate, drank, and ate until our stomachs were about to explode. We played our loud Italian music for the entire neighbor hood to hear and we all started dancing and playing around. I was having a great time with Isabella and Rosalie until me dad decided to play a slower song. Rosalie and Isabelle both went with their husbands leaving me alone until Orlando appeared from out of the blue.

Actually, I had seen him flirting with some of my other cousins earlier, which made me very agitated. I couldn't believe my mother or father didn't see through this man. The way he looks at me, my cousins, the arrogant smirk that plays his lips all the time. I was beginning to really believe Rosalie...

"Izumi, would you care to dance?" Orlando asked holding out his hand.

I looked over my shoulder to see my father watching so intently, he almost burned a hot dog he was grilling. I sighed and nodded, but only for the sake of my parents.

"You know, you're the most beautiful of all your cousins," He whispered, but there was a lust in his voice which made me gag.

"I do not like to be compared to," I retorted with a hint of disapproval in my voice.

"What is it with you and compliments?" Orlando asked slightly irritated, which made me happy to know he was getting frustrated.

"What is it with you and trying to get me to dinner?" I replied curtly.

"I just want to get to know you?"

"But I'm obviously not interested."

"Izumi," Orlando sighed and his voice became more aggressive, "you're going to like me. Don't worry."

I gulped and thought of Takuya, and how I wished he was dancing with me. I wished that he was the one my family adored and accepted. I wish I wasn't Italian or had to follow these Italian traditions. 'I wish'…simple words used in complicated situations.

The night ended, and so did my terror. I had just finished doing the dishes when the clock hit one o'clock a.m. I yawned and sighed as I thought of seeing Takuya again tomorrow. I smiled happily to myself and ambled my way to the stairs.

"Have a good time tonight?" My mother asked with a suspicious smile, "I see that smile on your face, how was Orlando?"

"Oh," I stopped in my tracks and tried to hide my agitation at the fact my mother just ruined my good mood. "He's fine, but I don't see anything special about him."

My mother gasped, "You can't be serious? He's quite charming and handsome, too."

_You don't know how much more handsome Takuya is…_I thought to myself with a smile. His olive toned skin, chestnut colored hair, and lovely hazel eyes that seemed to know whatever mood I was in.

My heart swelled whenever he touched me, whispered to me, kissed me. How could it be so difficult when someone makes me feel like that?

* * *

_Yea, so way to go Orlando, stealing the hearts of Izumi's family....but mostly her cousins_

_Takuya: Man whore!_

_Me: totally..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I hate this chapter...you all will too, read to find out why.

* * *

_

_Two weeks later…_

"So today, we're going to Lori Park to have…a picnic." Takuya smiled as he pulled out a picnic basket and I laughed with excitement.

"So that's where we've been driving for the past hour," I giggled and looked out at the beautiful snowy terrain. Lori Park was in the mountains and was known to be absolutely gorgeous, filled with elk, deer, and all sorts of wildlife.

Takuya pulled into the icy parking lot and we put our jackets on to brace ourselves for the freezing weather. Even though snow lay on the ground, the day was bright and sunny. It was a clear, blue sky with no wind chill to make things unpleasant.

In the park there are small picnic areas, which stand out as wooden platforms and a small fire pit in the corner. Takuya took my hand and led me to one that was nice and deep in to the trail. He started a small fire to keep things as warm as possible, and put a sheet over the wooden platform. He even brought a couple of blankets. I was giddy at the thought of him spending a while thinking about how to make this as perfect as possible.

Once we sat down, he pulled out a thermos of warm soup, another one with hot chocolate, some sandwiches and chips; all sorts of food. He poured me some of the hot chocolate into a plastic cup and handed it to me. I took it with a small smile and sipped the drink, careful not to burn myself.

Takuya sat there watching me attentively with a grin plastered on his face. He set everything else up and then said, "The wonderful food prepared by the one and only Takuya Kanbara is ready."

I laughed and then gave him a smirk, "You didn't cook this."

"Alright, I got it at this really awesome café, but does it really matter? I have spent all weekend planning this picnic for my lovely girlfriend." Takuya gave me his crooked smile.

"You know…" I began biting my lip with slight embarrassment and began to twirl my hair with a finger, "Today is actually our three month anniversary…"

Takuya looked at me for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss me gently. He smiled under my lips and whispered, "I knew that…"

"Sure," I teased.

After we ate, I wrapped myself with my blanket and the curled up next to Takuya and placed my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. He leaned down to meet my lips again and we continued to kiss until we were out of breath. I laid back down and looked up at the clear sky.

I looked up at Takuya to see him staring down at me. I smiled and then asked, "So what about your family, Takuya? What are they like?"

I felt Takuya shift uneasily and it made me nervous. Had I said something wrong?

"I was an only child and my parents died in a car accident when I was three." He began and I was shocked. I sat up and looked at his with the utmost seriousness.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and my face fell.

"It's okay…but I lived with my mother's grandparents until I was eighteen, because that's when they passed away. I was on my own pretty quickly, but I made some great friends and had some great times. The only thing is…I don't really have a family." Takuya answered and shrugged.

His story made me feel blessed for the family I had. Even though they can be annoying and nosy, we all love each other and are always there for each other. I could never imagine being alone at eighteen.

I looked up at Takuya and reached up to run a finger down his cheek. I brought my lips closer to his once more and held them there softly. When I pulled back he was smiling and he whispered in my ear, "I hope to change that though."

I blushed and felt him draw me closer. My heart began to beat faster, but my thoughts were screaming at me and scolding me to have let our relationship come this far. I knew it was serious now and that I could very well end up with this man, but instead of the thought horrifying me it excited me.

"I love you," Takuya said slowly and seriously, but then smiled after saying it, "I do. I love you, Izumi Orimoto."

I covered my mouth with utter astonishment and I tried to keep it together, but I felt my heart start teeming with joy, "I love you, too."

That night when I got home, I was humming happily to myself as I skipped up the stairs to go into my room and as I brushed my hair I hummed even louder. I saw the huge grin break out of my face like a baby bird from an egg. After changing into my pajamas, I sat on my bed and pulled out a book I had been reading for a while.

I had barely begun when I heard something knock on my window. At first I didn't move, thinking it was the wind or something, but when I heard it again I grew curious. I tried to look out into the darkness, but I failed to see anything. I resorted to opening my window and was unprepared for the chilly, winter winds to swarm my room. I gasped at the icy sensation, but looked out anyway and saw a dark figure standing outside in the snow.

At first I didn't recognize, who it was, which frightened me, but when I looked closer, I immediately turned that fear to absolute delight, but then to fear again when I thought of him being seen.

"Takuya! What are you doing? Someone could see you." I whispered harshly, but I saw him smile in response.

"Izumi, I had to see you again, I'm getting really tired of staying away and only seeing you in the day." I saw Takuya chew his lips nervously, which I found adorable.

I couldn't help but smile widely and motioned for him to use the vines on the side of the house to climb up. I watched him easily climb up to me and when he reached the top, he kissed me tenderly before coming through the window.

Once he was in, I shut the windowpane and cut off the cold air from entering the room. I turned to Takuya, who looked like he was freezing, so I took his wind-breaker jacket and handed him a blanket.

"Nice room," he commented and looked around my shelves.

I watched him go around looking at various pictures, ribbons, trophies, all sorts of memories. He reached the family photo, which we took every year. It seemed to always get bigger due to the growth in our family.

"That's my dad," I pointed out the heavier man, with a brown mustache and bald head. He was in the middle of cursing when the picture was taken, because he thought the camera wasn't working. I smiled smally at the memory.

"Is this your mom?" Takuya asked pointing to her.

I nodded, "Yes."

"She has your emerald eyes, which are really pretty by the way." He said causing me to blush.

"Oh, and this is Isabella and here is Rosalie." I showed him were they were on the picture, which was next to me.

Takuya studied them for a moment, "You sort of look like Rosalie…You could probably pass as sisters."

"That's what everyone tells us," I giggled and set the picture back on the shelf.

I looked back at Takuya and see him continuing to look at photos, but I was getting tired of him exploring. I smirked and sauntered over to him. I turned his head to face me and whispered, "You said you loved me…well…love me."

Takuya immediately met me in a passionate kiss, which began to heat up quickly. I felt his hands all over my body and his lips all over my neck and jaw. I swiftly led us over to the bed where we continued. I helped him peeled off his long sleeve shirt and his jeans. I ran my fingers over his perfectly toned chest and the next thing I knew was that I was left in my bra and underwear. Our kisses then became more intense and more desperate. I felt my heart pumping shockingly fast and my breaths were quick and short, but as were his.

* * *

The next morning I stirred awake around nine a.m. and I felt a pair of arms around me. At first I was confused, but the smiled as I realized who it was. The memories came flooding back to me. I turned and looked at Takuya's slumber form and beamed as I noticed his handsome mouth was open as he slept. I brushed his hair with my fingers and kissed his cheek softly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I froze. My eyes grew wide and I answered with a shaky, "Um, I'm changing? Who is it?"

"It's Isabella wondering why you're not up." Isabella's voice floated through the door, "So can I come in?"

"No!" I practically shouted, "I mean, no cause I just got out of the shower, so if you want to see me naked, sure."

"Well, I think I'll pass. Okay, well Rose and I are going to brunch at Stephen's, so try and meet us when you can, we're helping Donna with wedding plans!"

And with that she left and I sighed with complete relief. I quickly got up to lock my door, then hopped back under the covers not really wanting to go anywhere. I found myself drifting in and out of sleep in Takuya's arms.

Eventually I felt him stir awake. I looked over to him and see him smiling widely. His bright eyes look at me and he kissed me softly on the shoulder, traveling to my neck. I sigh as his lips brush my skin. He was just laying there smiling like a little kid does when he receives a Christmas present.

"You're beautiful," he whispers and climbs on top of me, "and I have no clue how I got so lucky."

I can feel the blush travel up to my cheeks and I smile, "Stop being a kiss up."

Takuya laughs, "I can't help it." His fingers delicately graze my jaw line then my lips,

I hear another knock on the door, "Izumi," my mother's voice calls, "aren't you going to go to brunch with Isabella?"

"Um," I sit up and cover myself with the sheets, "yes, I'll be right there."

I look back at Takuya, who is sitting up too and rubbing his eyes of sleep. He grins at me and shrugs, "Guess you shouldn't keep them waiting."

I moaned, "But I want too."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before getting up and grabbing his clothes. I saw his face turn to confusion as I saw he was looking for something.

"What?" I asked and met his gaze under the bed, "What are you looking for?"

"Um," he blushed slightly, "I don't know where my underwear is…"

I laughed and answered, "Just go! Go before someone sees you."

"Alright, alright," Takuya pulled on his clothes, grabbed his jacket and left out the window. I kissed him on last time before he made his decent.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and skipped downstairs in to the kitchen to grab my car keys. My dad gave me a weird look as he saw me humming to myself.

My dad huffed, "The only reason you should be singing is if you found a husband."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before going on my way. Before leaving through the front door, I heard his say to mom, "Did you give her pills or something. I have not seen her so happy."

"Augosto! You think I give her pills?! Ack!" my mother growled and puffed out of the room.

I met Isabella, Rosalie, and my other cousin Donna, who is actually Rosalie's younger sister. She's around twenty one and…getting married. Not exactly the pick-me-up I wanted at this hour. Donna greeted me with an insanely hyper wave and I sighed as I saw the cup of coffee in front of her. She tried to take another sip, but I stopped her and glared at Rose and Isabella.

"Why did you let her have coffee?" I growled and pried the cup out of my cousin's hands.

"Isabella says she's easier to manipulate when she's hyper," Rosalie blurted and Isabella elbowed her in the ribs as a response, "Ouch-I mean-Just kidding!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's _her_ wedding and she should be stable when she's planning it. You two should be nice and _share_ ideas."

"HI IZUMI!" Donna said and then broke into choppy hysteric laughs.

I glowered at the other two again and shook my head, "You two are incredible."

"We try," Rose smirked and turned to Isabella, who was giving her another sneer.

"Anyway," Isabella smiled as she changed the subject, "Orlando asked for you're number and I gave it to him. He wants you to meet him for dinner tonight, so have fun!"

I gasped, "You what!"

As soon as I said that, I feel my phone vibrating in my purse. I look at the caller ID and saw a number I didn't recognize. Isabella snuck a peek at the number and smirked, "That's him…Well, Rosalie, Donna, and I were just leaving."

"But I haven't finished my COFFEE!" Donna moaned loudly than began to go into hysterics again.

Rosalie pulled her out of the booth, "Yes you have, sis, time to go."

I answered the phone carefully and calmly, "Hello."

"Hey, you owe me dinner," Orlando's voice came over as muffled at first, but then it sounded clearer as I went outside.

"Right, but just one, remember." I said with an exasperated groan.

"I know. I'll pick you up around eight." And with that he hung up and I put my phone back into my bag with a moan.

* * *

That night I waited in my room for the doorbell to ring, but hoping it wouldn't. I was wearing a white, long coat and dark jeans, for the weather continued to drop, and the snow was building up over the roads. I jumped when I heard the bell ring. I slowly and reluctantly traveled down the stairs.

Orlando was in the doorway, meeting me with a huge smirk. He took my hand and said goodbye to my parents before taking me into his car. I sighed and noticed he didn't open the door for me like Takuya usually did.

When went to a Nice steakhouse and as I got out and closed the door he looked at me sharply, "Try not to slam the doors," I heard him mutter.

I scoffed and I saw him grow more agitated, but he took my hand anyway. The night was dull and he was losing the 'nice guy' appearance I associated him with at the beginning. Rosalie had been right, he was arrogant and all we talked about was his achievements, his life, and his goals. He never once asked me about me.

"So, yeah, it was probably the best thing I ever did…So why don't you like me, Izumi? I can't be that bad," Orlando chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

I was about to say something rude, but thought against it, "I…don't know."

"Well, that's a stupid reason," he laughed, "to be honest, I don't think you have very many options going for you. I think that I'm the best you're going to get, so you might as well make the best of it and help me try to make this work."

I was stung by his words, which were harsher than they seemed. How could I think he was nice before? I wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so I ate my food fast. I felt so belittled and so alone. What if it was true? What if Takuya and I couldn't work out due to my situation? Maybe Orlando was the easiest and best choice for me? My confidence began to shrink back into a mustard seed…

Once we where done eating, he paid and we left to the parking lot, but on the way there, Orlando caught me off guard and pulled me forcefully close to him. He began to press his lips hard against my mouth. I gasped and tried to free myself from his grasp. After failing to get free I slapped him hard across the face.

"You pig!" I shouted, and if this evening couldn't get any worse I turned around and see Takuya staring at me with an unbelievably hurt expression. Once we made eye contact, he closed his eyes and formed his hands into tight fists. He clenched his jaw tightly and he was trying to cover his pain with anger.

"Takuya, it's not what you think!" I began to cry.

"You're right, Izumi." Takuya whispered with immense strain, "It wasn't what I thought."

And he began to walk away, but then stopped abruptly, turned around, and stalked over to Orlando. Orlando looked at him then at me with confusion, but the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Takuya hand landed a punch square in his jaw.

"Oh my God! Shit, man!" Orlando screamed in and his mouth began to bleed.

Takuya then began to walk away again, but I tried to stop him, "Takuya! Please, I wouldn't do this to you! You know me...I love you!" I whispered.

Takuya stops, but doesn't turn around. His fists unclench and his mouth relaxes and he says softly, "I loved you too." Then he sprinted off towards his car and sped out of the parking lot.

I covered my mouth with a hand and sobbed. I fell to my knees and began to cry non stop. I didn't care that the snow was numbing against my skin or that my tears burned against my cheeks, I continued to bawl. Orlando growled behind me, pulled me up, and thrust me back into his car.

"What an ass hole! Wait 'till your parents hear about this, Izumi." Orlando spat as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Okay, well I thought I'd get this chapter over with, because I don't like this one either. I just thought I'd update earlier, because of all of the nice reviews! xD. Anyway, next chapter Sunday! I promise you, the next chapter is so amazing you'll pee your pants, lol. Enjoy...or at least try to enjoy this chapter. _

**

* * *

**

"I am so sorry Orlando! Oh, we will fix you some spaghetti right away," my mother says and runs to the kitchen to grab a bowl of pasta.

I was scoffing at Orlando's pathetic self. He was whimpering like a child as my mom put some spaghetti on his lip to try and make it better. My father then glares at me and pulls me vehemently up to my room.

He closes the door and begins to fume, "Izumi! How could you! You lie to Orlando…you lie to me…you lie to your family! You were dating a non-Italiano! How dare you!"

I whimper, "I'm so sorry, Papa."

"You're no sorry yet," he growls, "you will not be going to art anymore! AND you will be married to Orlando, that is, if he still like you! I cannot believe you! You shame me! Oh, you shame me!"

"You don't know the truth!" I scream and begin to sob on my bed, "You don't know my story!"

"And I don't want to hear it! You stay up here and don't you dare some down!" My father leaves and slams the door behind him. I continue to snivel and cry as the night drags on.

Later that evening, my mother come in through the door and looks at me sadly, but she just hold me in her arms. "My poor baby," she coos and I continue to weep in her embrace. "What have you gotten yourself in to…?"

"Papa, doesn't care…he doesn't care about me," I blubber.

My mother shakes her head, "Don't ever say that, you're papa loves you. He is just very confused that you lie to him…You're papa loves you and just wants what's best. You need to talk to him when he calms down."

I moan, "I can't…"

"Yes you can…he already told me he didn't mean the art thing…he still wants you to do art, but," my Mother paused, "he wants you to marry Orlando."

I gasped and began to sob harder, "I can't marry him! Mama! He hates me!"

"No! He has already forgiven you for tonight and wishes never to bring it up again." My mother tried to smile reassuringly at me.

For some reason, my heart gives up…I loose my hope and I nod, because I don't want fight anymore. I accept that I will have to marry Orlando and I tell no one about what he really is…I learn to deal with it…It's what's best for me and I have to stop denying that. It's easier this way…

The next morning I wake up with a horrible headache. I sit up in my bed and recall the events from last night. I already felt the large gap in my heart from where Takuya was taken out. I felt so alone, because nobody knew…no one believed me…but I didn't plan to tell anyone.

I began to sob again. My tears ran down my cheeks and dampened my pillow. After staying in my room crying for half the day, I stop. I knew crying wouldn't make anything better, so I got up and took a shower. I changed into jeans and a gray turtle neck. I looked in the mirror and saw my expressionless face staring back at me. I tried to smile, but it was painful and it only made me want to cry even more.

I traveled downstairs and saw my father sitting on the couch watching TV. He looks up when I enter the room, but then quickly looks back down. I sit in the chair next to him and watch America's Funniest Home Videos, which aren't funny…

He looks at me again and sighs, "You can still work at art…I know it makes you happy."

I continue to stare blankly at the television. I bit my lip to hold back more tears, "Papa…don't make me marry Orlando."

"Izumi!" my father moaned, "Please marry him! I'm growing old and I cannot take care of you much longer. I need to know you will be taken care of."

'I'm 23, I can take care of myself…' I wanted to say, but I stayed silent. I nodded and left the room.

Later during the afternoon, I drive to the studio and when I get there, I noticed Takuya's things are gone and his desk is empty. My heart sinks even deeper and as David passes by I ask him where Takuya was.

"Oh, he moved to a different studio in Boulder. It's for the same company, but he just wanted to be closer to his home."

I nodded placidly, but bleakly. I leave the studio…

* * *

_One month later…_

"How does it feel to be engaged?" Isabella squealed with delight as she admired the ring Orlando gave me last night with his proposal.

I stared at the diamond despondently and didn't reply.

Rosalie and Isabella exchange glances and Rosalie asks, "Izumi, you haven't been yourself lately. We're both worried…you almost not here anymore."

I sighed and muttered, "What are you talking about. I'm great…"

"Izumi! You're not great! You barely speak, when you smile, you seem like you're in pain, and your paintings remind me of a sewer line…" Isabella mumbled.

"Why are you marrying Orlando if you don't want too?" Rose asked me.

"What are you talking about…I want to," I nodded and smiled smally.

"Well then help us pick out your cake!" Isabella moaned and continued to look around the store.

I looked around the old bakery, where our family has gotten their cakes for fifty years now. I couldn't bring myself to care that everything was just so similar to everything my family had done. We're getting married in a church, where my family has, we're getting the cake, where my family has, we're getting the dress, where my family has, and we're using the same old decorations my family has…

I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt like this was going to be a funeral ceremony other than a wedding anyway.

After that, we went to find the wedding dress. Isabella and Rosalie helped me go through the rack, but there was one that caught my eye. I couldn't help, but pull out a Vera Wang strapless dress with a purple ribbon running along the waist and tied into a bow at the side; the bottom with beautiful and frilly. I couldn't help, but try it on. When I came out of the dresser, Isabella and Rosalie gasped.

"That's gorgeous, Z." Rosalie smiled and ran up to hug me, "Oh, you're going to look so beautiful!"

Isabella gave me a big grin, "Look at yourself."

I turned around to the mirror and I couldn't help but smile smally at my reflection. It was beautiful. The dress…My smile faded as I realized I would be using it to marry Orlando. I couldn't help but sigh and cock my head, loving how it looked. Maybe the wedding could be a little less painful if I bought it.

It was expensive, but Isabella said it was worth it. As we left the store, I felt my heart get caught up in my throat as I saw a familiar face. Takuya was walking towards his car after coming out of a nearby art store. I choked back my tears and painfully tore my gaze away from the man.

"Izumi, come on, we have to go!" Isabella called out to me from her car and I could almost feel Takuya's eyes shoot up and stare into my back. I dare not turn around to look at him, for I know he heard my name.

Later that evening came the proposal party at the restaurant. Family I didn't even know came up to congratulate me. Orlando had his arm wrapped around my waist and was thanking everyone. I merely gave them all a grateful smile and a nod.

"Would you like a drink, darling?" Orlando asked me.

"No, thank you." I responded nonchalantly.

He nodded and went to get himself one. I sat down with Rosalie and Isabella and their husbands. Nico smiled at me and offer his congratulations as did Joseph and I accepted both with a painful smile.

Leo came up to me and gave me a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek, "It's going to be great. Don't worry about a thing, sis."

The evening dragged on in slow intervals. I couldn't believe I was so miserable. I just wanted to be happy…Orlando's a good guy, why am I not excited to get married to him? _Because he's not a good guy…_my conscious whispered in the back of my head, but I shook it off. It was purely one incident, he's changed. He's good now…

The following day, Isabella and Rosalie accompanied me to make reservations at the church I was getting married at. We met with the father in his office and he greeted us warmly.

"Hello, ladies, long time no see," Father Conley said sarcastically and chuckled, for he's preformed numerous wedding ceremonies for our family. "You must be the one getting married, Izumi, I do not remember you having a ceremony."

"Yes, I-I am getting married," I mumbled incoherently.

"Ah, well we have an opening on February 25th, Friday if that's okay. Your father called and said he wanted it as soon as possible." The father explained.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Thanks for your time," Isabella said politely before we left.

"Anytime," Father Conley replied.

On the way back form the church, I was silent. Isabella and Rosalie exchanged glances and then Isabella pulled over on the side of the road abruptly. I looked up and raised a confused eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing, Izumi!?" Isabella snapped, "What are you doing acting like a zombie all the time!? Talking in monotone, locking yourself up in your room, never smiling, always…thinking…What are you thinking about!?"

I sniffed. I couldn't stop my quivering lip and my tears, "Takuya! I'm thinking about Takuya!"

Isabella seemed taken back by my reaction. I began to sob uncontrollably and I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me. "Shhh, there, there," Rose cooed and handed me a handkerchief.

"I thought…Wait….how serious were you two?" Isabella asked astonished.

"I loved him!" I cried, "He loved me…I let him…I let him love me."

Isabella gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She sank in to her chair uncomprehending, "I thought you…I-I had no idea…What have I done?"

I looked at her and my sobs stopped for the moment, "What do you mean?"

Isabella looked at me gravely and to say slowly, "I did it for the best…I didn't think you two were serious."

"Isabella, please," I stopped her and narrowed my gaze, "please tell me you didn't have something to do with this."

She began to cry, "I called him…"

"You called who?" Rosalie began to grow upset and worried, "You called who, Bella?"

"I called Takuya…" Isabella whispered, "that night…I told him to meet you where you and Orlando went to dinner that night…"

I looked at her with my mouth agape, "Why would you do that."

Isabella began to cry harder and she shook her head, "So that he could see you were taken…I just wanted to help you…I didn't know, I didn't mean for it to be the way it was."

I looked down into my lap trying to grasp what she was saying, "You set him up…so that he would see me with Orlando?"

I heard Rosalie gasp, "I don't believe it…"

I felt betrayed. I didn't have the energy to get angry, but I didn't understand why she would do that. I looked blankly ahead and said simply, "Drive."

"I'm sorry, Izumi! I didn't know what I was thinking," Isabella continued to sob, but I ignored her.

"Drive," I said again.

"Please forgive me," Isabella whispered…

I looked at her, "You took away my love…you took away my happiness…"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"I forgive you," I said sadly.

She looked up astonished, "What?"

"I forgive you," I said again.

"Oh, Izumi!" she threw her arms around me and continued to cry and I began to cry too. "How can I make it up to you?"

I smiled through my tears and laughed, "You don't have too, just calm down and get us home…alive…"

* * *

_I know, this chapter was sad, but just bear with me…the next chapter is awesome! I mean completely amazing! Stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Sigh...I love this chap...okay, well remember that the final chapter will be on Thanksgiving!! So when you have time to get away from your family, which I highly doubt some of you will, because I know families insist on having many of you there every single second of the day, read it. Or you could be that one child which parents hide, because they think you'll scare everyone away, example: my sister and Kouji O_O; then you'll have time to read it, lol. Enjoy!! _

* * *

"So how is my, fiancée?" Orlando asked me with a wide grin.

I didn't look up from my plate of steak as I answered with a dull voice, "Fine."

We were out to dinner, because he insisted to show me the Thai in town, which wasn't that great.

I saw him grow aggravated and he slammed his silver ware down on the table causing people to look at us, "Honestly, Izumi, can you pretend to be at least a little excited? I mean-you're going to spend the rest of your life with me." Orlando smirked and paid for our food.

"Why should I be excited when I'm marrying a jackass," I growled lowly, not intending for him to hear, but he did. He snarled and grabbed my arm vigorously and led me out of the restaurant.

"You have danced on my last nerve." Orlando unlocked his car and tried to shove me in there, "Get in,"

"No!" I responded adamantly. It was the first time in weeks I had put my foot down and it felt good.

"Get in the car, bitch!" Orlando yelled and hit me across the face.

I gasped and held my face in pain as I fell to the floor. My blood fell in to the white snow.

Orlando was about to hit me again, when someone tackled him to the floor and began beating him. I sat up on the snowy ground and saw Takuya on top of Orlando. My heart leapt, but I cried out as I saw Orlando land a punch in Takuya's ribs.

"Takuya!" I shouted.

He looked up and Orlando landed another punch in Takuya's cheek. The two brawled for a bit longer, but Takuya kept his position on top of Orlando. Finally, Takuya punched Orlando one last time in the mouth before getting off of him. Takuya's jacket had spots of blood on in and he quickly took it off before anyone saw.

"Dammit!" Orlando cursed as he struggled to get back up, "You're not worth this shit, Izumi."

I quickly took off his engagement ring and threw it on the ground, "Well, neither are you!"

Orlando growled and quickly got in his car to drive off. Takuya waved to him as he left, "See ya, buddy! That's right keep running, pal!"

After Orlando's car was out of sight, Takuya slowly turned to me and we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He took my hands in his and then checked out my lip, wiping some of the blood that had ceased to stop, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I responded almost immediately, "I mean-I'm fine now,"

"Awwww," came a series of voices from behind us. The whole restaurant seemed to be watching us intently. I blushed brightly and quickly turned back around trying to ignore them, but one of the waiters called out, "Kiss her already!"

Takuya seemed just as surprised as I was, but he hesitantly reached down and met my lips softly. The crowd behind us cheered. One man yelled, "Free food on me!" and they all went back inside.

Takuya smiled slowly and brought me closer to him, "I'm sorry I left you with that asshole. I-I was just so confused, I-"

"Shhh, can we please not talk about it," I placed a finger gently on his lips and then kissed him again, but this time more fervently and longingly.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed me back.

"I love you too," I responded automatically.

Once we were out of air, we pulled apart from each other and Takuya led me to his car saying, "I have something to give you."

I raised an eyebrow wondering what it could be, but when he pulled out a small velvet box from his glove compartment I gasped and began to cry.

Takuya got down on one knee in the snow and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He stuttered, "I-I was going to propose to you that night I…but, anyway, I couldn't get rid of it and it's been sitting in my car for weeks now…" Takuya took a nervous pause before continuing, "I love you and I can't stop thinking about you even when I want too, but I don't want too. I never want to stop thinking about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Izumi Orimoto," Takuya grinned, "Will you marry me?"

I felt my heart explode and all I could do was nod and whisper the word, "Yes."

"Yes?" Takuya jumped up excitedly.

"Yes," I responded louder and my arms found their way around his neck as I brought him into another kiss.

"Let me put your ring on," he smiled that crooked smile and laughed happily. He took my hand and gently slid the ring on my finger. I stared at it with utter glee and looked up at Takuya to see him watching my reaction. "So…when's the wedding?"

* * *

"I don't understand…Orlando…hit you," my father took a while to comprehend everything, "Why…that bastard! I'll kill him! Nobody hits my daughter!"

"Augosto, I think Takuya already took care of him," my mother chimed in happily and smiled in Takuya's direction.

My father looked at Takuya and ran over to embrace him, "Bless you boy, you can have anything! What do you want? Anything at all!"

"Um," Takuya looked at me and took a deep breath to muster up his courage, "I would like to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

My father froze and looked at me, then Takuya, then my mother, whose grin was about ten feet wide. He examined Takuya one last time and gave a silent nod.

"Really?!" Takuya and I exclaimed in unison.

I laughed and gave my father a huge embrace and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Papa!"

"If he makes you happy, then of course I say yes!" My father laughed, "We must have a new proposal party! We must ready the church!"

Two weeks later came the proposal party, people again congratulated Takuya and me and all of my aunts were all over Takuya. They thought he was absolutely adorable. My Aunt Mia squeezed his cheeks and said, "I go get you some spaghetti!"

"Oh," I interrupted, "He doesn't like pasta."

The whole room goes silent and just stares at the scene. Takuya shifts uncomfortably and then Aunt Mia laughs and smiles, "Then I go get ravioli!"

The family cheers and everyone continues what they were doing. I sigh, but laughed when I see Takuya blushing brightly.

"Oh, Takuya," I grab his hand and lead him to a nearby booth, "these are my infamous cousins, Rosalie and Isabella."

"Hello," Takuya put out his hand politely and they both took it while giggling.

"Yea, so I'm sure everything you've heard about us has been good, right?" Rosalie inquired with a smile.

"Oh, yea, Izumi's always saying how smart you two are and how reliable," Takuya replies causing them both to giggle even more.

I watch Takuya converse with them a bit more and then he asks me, "Do you want a drink?"

I pause and then nod smiling. Rosalie and Isabella look at me mischievously. Isabella then hugs me and says, "I'm so happy it all worked out."

"I am too," I reply and the three of us get in one big bear hug.

"So are you ready to get married under that church roof?" Rose asks with an excited smile.

I bite my lip and say, "Well, I was thinking somewhere else."

"Good luck pushing your father's buttons." They laugh and then my brother comes up to me.

"I'm sorry Orlando turned out to be such a jackass!" Leo sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I laughed, "It's okay. I know you didn't think he was…You should really meet Takuya, though."

Just as I mentioned it, Takuya comes and brings me a glass of champagne. He looks up to see Leo and he hold out his hand saying, "Hey, nice to meet you. Wait-is that a Yankee's cap? Thank God, I thought I was the only fan of the New York Yankees up here!"

"Are you really a fan too?!" Leo exclaimed, "That's so awesome."

The two immediately hit it off and talked about sports for about an hour until the party had ended. Takuya came up behind me as I was talking to some of my aunts and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and turned around to see him smiling down at me.

"So, where are you going tonight," I whispered with a naughty smirk on my lips.

"Wherever you want me to go," he answered with an excited grin.

* * *

_One week later_

Takuya and I followed my mom around the grocery store, already picking out what food we wanted at the wedding. I was actually very excited this time and we looked at all sorts of meats to reserve.

Takuya gave me a strange look when my mom pointed out something long and weird looking to him, "What is that?"

"Cow tongue," I answered casually, "what you've never had some?"

"Um, no…"Takuya said a bit frightened by the tongue my mom held.

"Don't be a baby, you don't have to eat it if you don't want too," I laughed, "we have to have 14 different courses though, so you better start coming up with some ideas."

"14 different courses! This is my kind of wedding," Takuya said rubbing his stomach happily.

"It's traditional," I laughed.

"What else is traditional?" Takuya asked with curiosity.

"Well, my father will probably have you put some iron in your pocket on the wedding day, because it's supposed to ward off evil spirits, and I have to wear a veil…" I replied.

"Izumi, we must go to the wine cellar after this to pick out the wine for your wedding," my mother said as she paid for all the food.

"Wine sounds good too," Takuya mentioned.

We got back at the house around seven o'clock at night and I helped my mom store the food in the kitchen while Takuya joined my father and brother in the living room to watch the baseball game.

"Ohhhh! Did you see that catch by Jeter? What a beast!" Leo exclaimed.

"Did you know that my name in Italian means, 'exulted one,'?" My father was telling Takuya and he just nodded as my father continued to tell him all about his life in Italy. I smiled as they got along.

"What does my name mean Pops?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm, let me see," my father thought about it, "Leo is like the lion, who was killed by Samsun in ancient times, so the lion was a loser, so you're name means…Loser, yes…no! Wait-yes…"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Pops."

"You may call me, 'exulted one'."

"Hm, 'Exulted one'," my mother called from upstairs, "you didn't flush the toilet."

"Ay! Esta! You supposed to remind me!" my father complained.

"Eh…" was her response.

I laughed and took a seat on Takuya's lap. Later on that night, Leo had left and my father went upstairs to go to sleep, so Takuya and I were left alone. "I can't believe I'm getting married." I muttered happily. "Did you know that men, who are married, live longer?"

Takuya laughed, "It just seems longer,"

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was short, but the next chapter is the last one, so I'm going to stuff the whole wedding ceremony in that._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Welcome! I am happy you chose to attend the wedding on such an inconvenient day! Anyway, this is the wedding to reunite the most amazing couple Takuya and Izumi! WOOP! Okay, well, take your seats and enjoy the ceremony. _

**

* * *

**

_February 25__th_

The minute I woke up I was swarmed by my cousins and Aunts. They all jumped on my bed almost breaking it. "Izumi!" they all shouted and immediately my eyes flew open. At first I was petrified to see them all in my bed, but when Rosalie and Isabella came to grab me, I didn't have time to respond.

They threw me in the shower and handed me my dress. When I came out, everyone waited with blow-dryers in hand.

"Oh my God," I muttered as they all surrounded me and began drying my wet hair. My hair dried up in a matter of minutes due to all of them swarming me like bees. Donna, Rosalie and Isabella then came up to me doing a Charlie's Angel's pose with cans of hairspray.

I gulped and tried to escape, but it was too late, they began the spraying. The next time I looked in the mirror, my hair with in an elaborate bun that was actually quite good, for it was Rosalie's profession to style hair.

Next was make-up…

Isabella was good at that part and she did it in a matter of minutes. My mother gasped when she entered my room, "You look beautiful!"

I turned to see my reflection and smiled as the dress still fit elegantly and how my make-up was the perfect amount. "To the limo!" I shouted and ran down the stairs with the stampede behind me. They all got into their cars and drove off to the church while Rosalie, Isabella, my mother, and I got in the limo.

My nerves were everywhere and I felt nauseous. I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't really helping. Rosalie placed the veil over my face and smiled at me through the mirror. Isabella was readying the bouquet of flowers I was going to hold. I felt like my tears were going to fall at any second.

"Don't you dare cry, Izumi," Isabella warned, "you'll smear your make-up."

"Right," I took a deep breath and began airing my eyes to prevent the waterworks from coming. I was shaking and goose bumps formed throughout my skin.

"Izumi, you look gorgeous…"

The minute I stepped out the car, I felt as if my legs were going to give in any minute. I took one last deep breath before entering the church. Behind me were Rosalie and Isabella carrying their own bouquets and when I look back at them, they both give my wide smiles. I smile back.

My father then comes up to me proudly and I take his arm as I begin to enter. He chuckles and says, "I never thought this day would come."

The first thing I see is Takuya's warm smile. He looks at me with his mouth slightly open and he smiles so widely as I draw closer. My heart races with each step I take, but I grow more confident as I amble to my love. I reached the alter and my dad kisses me before stepping to the side.

I found myself lost in those hazel eyes as we exchanged the rings and the next thing I knew, I was saying, "I do." And so was he.

"You may now kiss the bride," were the next words I heard.

Takuya took a step towards me and tore the veil as costumed. His lips gingerly landed on mine and it sent my body tingling. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. "Molto Bene," I said happily and everyone erupted into cheers as we parted.

Takuya then grabbed my hand to lead me back to the limo to head to the reception and everyone followed. Once we were inside the car, Takuya kissed me again, and again on my lips saying, "You look absolutely stunning."

"And you look absolutely handsome," I smiled and ran my fingers down his cheeks.

We arrived at the Cornelia Hall, which I reserved, because I couldn't bare to have it at that restaurant. Takuya led me inside where most of the family greeted us, but more were still arriving. I laughed as they all came up to hug us and congratulate us.

Takuya whispered to me during the mayhem, "I got my piece of iron to ward off the evil spirits."

I laughed and kissed his cheek as he put the piece of metal back in his pocket. I grabbed his hand and led him over to our table with Rosalie, and Isabella and their husbands. The tables were decorated with red ribbons and white, elegant table clothes and flowers were the center piece. The tables all surrounded a large space that was used as the dance floor and there was a live band, which was also made up of family…

When we sat down, food was immediately flying out of the kitchen. Italian wines are served, as are many kinds of pasta, pickled peppers, fried squid and olives. It was traditional for the food to be extravagant.

"Okay," said my cousin Phillip, who was the lead singer of the band, "It is time for the newly weds to come and have their first dance."

Takuya led me over to the center of the floor and at first I was nervous with all of the watching eyes on us, but when his arm wrapped around my waist, the butterflies in my stomach all calmed down and I just melted into his touch. The song I chose was "Falling Slowly" by Kris Allen.

We began and Takuya smiled as I twirled into him. At one point he lowered me close to the ground and grazed my neck with his lips. I shivered and then noticed more people joining us on the floor. Soon my father cut in and Takuya went to go ask my mother to dance.

"Thank you, Papa, I know he's not Italian, but," I smiled and he looked as if he were about to cry, "Thank you."

"Hmph," My father huffed, but then smiled, "he did punch Orlando…How could I say 'no'?"

I laughed and after a while, Takuya cut back in with a large grin and my father danced with my mother. Rosalie, who was dancing with Nico, winked at me, "Great wedding," she said-sang.

Isabella was nearby with Joseph and said-sang, "Agreed."

Eventually we went back to our seats and listened to the band play while eating the other extravagant courses. I was so happy I couldn't even begin to describe it. Every time Takuya would kiss me, my heart would begin to beat fast and start to feel airy and light. Next thing was the toasts.

My father tapped his glass with his fork, but then there was a loud crack. We all laughed as we saw his glass broken. My father huffed and continued, "Izumi, you're mother and I are proud of you and we wish you two the best. To be honest, I no think my daughter get married until twenty five! Ha!"

I blush and the whole room laughs.

"God forbid," someone says and laughs.

"Twenty five is still young though..." Takuya said with confusion.

"Not to him..." I sighed with a sweat drop.

"But!" my father continues, "If she had still no husband at twenty-five, but was happy, I still be proud of her, because I love her."

"Awwww,"

"I love her with all my heart and I am glad that she is happy even without a husband who is Italiano, but I think Takuya is better for her than anyone I know." My father ended and lifted up his glass, "I toast to the bride and groom."

I smiled at my father and he winked at me as he drank his glass.

"A toast!"

"I would like to add one thing," my mother stood up with a smile, "La moglie e' la chiave di casa!"

"Molto Bene," all the women responded included me. I laughed and Takuya nudged me.

"What did that mean?" he asked.

"It means 'the wife is the key of the house'." I responded and fixed his tie.

"No really, what does it mean?"

The reception continued and towards the end, my father got on the stage and spoke into the microphone, "We would like to give the bride and groom our present,"

Takuya and I were motioned up to the stage and my mother handed us an envelope when we got up there. I opened it slowly and read it. I gasped and Takuya looked over my shoulder to see what it was.

"It's a house…" he said slowly, but then realization hit him, "They bought us a house!"

I nodded and aired my eyes to try and reframe from crying. My father hugged the two of us and handed us two keys.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed both of my parents.

"We hope you enjoy," my mother smiled and hugged Takuya as well, "try not to break the bed."

Takuya blushed and so did I as everyone began to laugh.

The reception was coming to an end and the food was practically depleted. Everyone was saying their goodbyes as they left. Rosalie and Isabella come up to me and give me a huge embrace.

"We're so happy for you," Isabella smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "oh, and Rose has something to say."

Rosalie smirked, "As Isabella and I were cleaning your room, we found these." She holds up a pair of boxers and I begin to blush profusely.

"Hey, those are mine from the first...night," Takuya muttered and blushed too as he took them back.

"Have a great night," the two say in unison and wink at the two of us before leaving.

Takuya and I ride to our new home in the limo with all of our gifts. The driver graciously carried in all of our presents and left when everything was in the house. When the driver was gone, Takuya picked me up bridal style and carried me into our home for the first time. We laughed as we noticed the stack of presents almost reached the ceiling.

"So…" Takuya said as he closed the door behind us, "to the bed!"

He begins to go up the stairs and he immediately spots the master bedroom. We collapse on the king size bed and he begins to kiss my neck and travel up to my jawbone.

"Takuya," I whisper, "I love you."

Takuya pauses and looks at me with a smile on his lips, "I love you, too."

So, that was it. Takuya ended up being that last piece of the puzzle after all and my family ended up excepting him in order to make my happy. That's the kind of family that cares about you the most.

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

**Credits:**

_Reviewers: _61wisampa, kojilover04, blackandblood,  
heartbreaker19, SinisterMotives, dbzgtfan2004,  
Royal Court Jester, Red Page, Alvin Chip,  
and Ambiekinz

_Favorites: _anime soso, digimondragonmaster,  
Duelist031995, dusty999, heartbreaker19  
kojilover04, LuvMe4eva, purplrgirltakumifan101  
SinisterMotives, TKariinlove, x3AnimeLuver,  
and Ziva David.

_ Special Thanks to:_

**ALL OF YOU READERS!!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**

**

* * *

**

Takuya looks through all of the presents covering the living room floor and shouts to Izumi, who's upstairs taking a shower, "Izumi! We're going to have to write alot of thank you cards!"


End file.
